Lean On Me
by Brokenxmelodies
Summary: A oneshot about Zaya! Based on the song Lean on Me. Not the type of thing you can summerize...but give it a chance! :  Please review.


**Hey guys! So here's another Zaya one shot. I've been writing this for like a week, and I finally finished it. I know it's a bit short, but I think this had to be written. It had the song **_Lean on Me_** in it, and we're preforming that for a chorus competition in my school. I was at rehearsal and this idea just hit me :) **

**Please review! It helps me grow as a writer to know feedback.**

**I don't own Degrassi, or Lean On Me, but I do own the Artist's Revenge, and Zeke and some other stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Zig, Where's Maya?" Tristan demanded, strutting into my garage, his scarf fluttering behind him. He waltzed over to his keyboard and sat down. Tori paraded in a second later with Zeke, my twin brother, following behind her. Zeke sat down at his drum set and Tori picked up her guitar, and then proceeded to flop down into a bean bag chair.<p>

"Yeah, where is Maya?" Tori asked. Everyone turned to me. I shrugged. I hadn't seen my girlfriend for a couple of days. She hadn't returned my calls or texts, and when I asked Katie, she told me to "Buzz off." I sighed and picked up my guitar.

"Zig, we have a gig in a few weeks! We have to practice, and we need Maya to do it." Zeke reminded me. I glared at my brother.

"Zeke, you know that I've been trying to get in touch with her." I shot back. He shrugged.

"Whatever, man."

"Not whatever! We need our bassist!" Tori declared. I sighed heavily and put my lucky guitar into my guitar case, zipping it up and throwing it over my shoulder.

"I'll go to her house." I said. Tristan looked up from his copy of Cosmo and smiled. Zeke said something sarcastic under his breathe that I couldn't quite hear.

"Thank you!" Tori sighed. I rolled my eyes and got on my bike, my guitar case on my back.

"See you guys later, I guess. I'll try and bring Maya." I promised. Then Zeke and Tori started going over a part to one of the songs I'd written as I rode out of the garage and turned onto my street.

The summer air was cool on my face as I raced through the streets, my guitar flopping on my back, the warm late afternoon sun shining on my skin.

Maya and I had been dating for about eight months now, and we loved every minute of it. Tori, Zeke, Tristan, Maya and I had formed a band called the Artist's Revenge, and we played small parties, shows, ect. We all worked really well together and since Maya and Tori were now best friends, everyone loved our jam sessions.

I coasted to a stop in front of Maya's house, getting off my bike and propping it up against the wall in her driveway. I walked up to the front door, and rung the bell once.

While I waited, I looked around. Willow Street was quiet, and cars rarely passed by. The Matlins lived in a large, light blue house with white shutters, a huge front yard and an even bigger back yard. There were tall, old trees providing shade all around her yard and birds flying between them in the cool summer breeze. Her long driveway was lined with colorful flowers, as were the gardens that framed the front steps. They had a huge white wrap-around porch where Maya and I would sometimes sit on a hammock and play guitar and sing. Bright flower baskets hung from the ceiling, surrounding the porch, and giving the house a beautiful curb appeal.

I heard a lock click open, and saw Katie swing open the red door, looking perfect as usual, but major pissed.

"What do you want, niner?" She asked, sounding rather annoyed. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Is Maya here?"

"Why?" She spit. I slid back half a step.

"I wanted to talk to her…I've been worried about her."

"Well, she's here but I don't know if she wants visitors." Katie allowed. I shrugged.

"Maybe I can just go up and see her for a minute? I've been really worried…" I started.

"Zig, this isn't the best time." She hurried.

"Just let me see her!" I demanded, now impatient. This was no longer about the band rehearsal; this was about making sure the woman I loved was okay.

"Zig…" Katie started.

"Katie…whatever it is, I want to help her. Just let me have five minutes." I begged in a soft voice. She sighed, knowing I'd defeated her. She looked behind her, into the house, and then looked at me.

"Look, you have five minutes, okay?" She asked, slightly annoyed. I nodded.

"Thanks Katie!" I smiled, giving her a quick hug and then moved past her to get into the house. I raced up the steps like I had so many times, being careful that I didn't drop my guitar. I walked down the long hallway to the end. I came to a white door covered in pictures of Maya and I, Maya's friends and family, band rehearsals, and moments from Degrassi. Maya's bedroom laid just beyond that door. I placed two delicate knocks on the door and heard a muffled "Go away Katie." I sighed and cracked the door open a bit, peaking inside.

What I saw wasn't Maya. Well, not the Maya I knew. This Maya had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes, come to think of it, were a clear grey, not that beautiful ocean of blue. Her hair, usually bright and wavy, was flat and dull against her pale skin. She had mascara trailing down her face, and was covered in blankets. Even though her body was mostly emerged in the fluffy pink comforter, I could see that she was wearing on of my graphic t-shirts and my sweatpants. The TV was on, but I knew she wasn't watching it. She was just staring off into the distance.

"Maya?" I asked softly. She looked over at me and groaned.

"I can't talk right now." She whispered, tears now flowing out of her eyes. I dropped my guitar case by the door and went over to her, lying down with her under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shirt.

"You don't have to stay." She whispered. I stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"Yes I do." I replied softly. This was all we said for a while.

"C'mon Zig, five minutes are up." Katie called a while later, coming halfway through Maya's doorway. Maya glared at her.

"He's staying." Was all she said. Katie accepted this and walked out, closing the door. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew it wasn't good.

I stayed there all day and when Katie came in at seven o'clock, bringing Maya dinner, she just clung to me.

"Not hungry." She mumbled into my shirt. I hugged her tightly.

"Zig probably wants to get home." Katie said, cueing me to leave. Maya, however, would have none of this.

"No way. He's spending the night." She said. Katie began to protest, but one look from Maya shut her up.

"Fine." Katie mumbled, walking out. "I'm right next door and can hear everything!" She warned before shutting the door. Maya closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me.  
>With my free hand, I picked up the hot dog Katie had brought and sat Maya up. She just stared at me.<p>

"Eat." I commanded. She shook her head lifelessly. "Maya, when was the last time you ate?" I whispered, brushing a blond wave out of her face.

"Tuesday." She whispered. Holy crap, it'd been four days.

"Maya. Eat this. Now." I commanded. She shook her head. "Maya, please." I begged. She rolled her eyes and took a bite. I heard her stomach rumble and she blushed. At least there was now color on her face. I chuckled softly.

"Isn't that good?" I asked as she finished the hot dog. She gave me a quick nod and reached for another hot dog. She handed me one and finished her second. Then she went for the fries. I only ate half of mine, offering the other half to her. She gobbled it down. I'd never seen her eat like this. Then she drank a whole Pepsi in a few gulps, and pushed the empty plates and can off her bed.

"Maya," I said, picking up the discarded dishes and placing them on her night stand.

She curled up with me again and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"Talk to me, Maya." I whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm not ready." She managed before she started to cry again. I pulled her in and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next three days, we continued this routine. Not talking, but just hugging each other. It was late Tuesday afternoon when she finally spoke to me.<p>

We'd been sitting in her bed, like we had for three days, and watching TV. She's been playing with my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. Then she started to slide her fingers in and out of mine, studying the way they interlocked together.

"My mom died, Zig." She whispered, still playing with our fingers. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Maya. I know." I replied.

"You do?" She asked. I just nodded.

"I figured it out." I said.

"Zig, I can't do this to you." She mumbled, pulling out of my hug.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"When I was a baby, my mom's sister died. She reacted the way I did, not eating, just hugging my dad and laying in bed. But my dad got sick of the crying and moping around. She'd driven him away...and he left us." She explained. "I don't wanna drive you away, Zig."

"You never could." I replied.

"Go home, Zig." She said. Her voice cracked.

"Maya," I started, before she cut me off.

"No. You can't be here now. I need to get through this on my own. I'm sorry." She said. "I can't do this to you." She mumbled.

"Maya, I love you." I said. She groaned.

"I love you too. But that's why I need to leave you alone."

"Maya, please." I begged. She shook her head.

"Bye Zig." She whispered. I picked up my guitar case and walked out, not saying anything. I felt my heart break in my chest. Couldn't she see that I loved her! That I needed to be with her! That I didn't care how long she was sad, just that she was in my arms so I could protect her! Apparently not.

I rode my bike home as fast as I could, ignoring the neighbors saying hi to me and the tears that fell down my face.

* * *

><p>*At Zig's Garage*<p>

"Zig! There you are!" Zeke said, hugging me. "You smell like you haven't showered for days!" He said, pushing me away. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked. Tori and Tristan looked disgusted.

"That's because I haven't showered for days." I said, pushing past them. "I've been at Maya's."

"Zig, what's wrong with Maya? I'm so worried." Tori asked softly after seeing the look of pure despair in my eyes. I put my guitar down and didn't say a word.

"Just learn how to play this song." I mumbled, throwing them a stack of sheet music from a shelf next to the door. Then I walked inside to go shower.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I heard yelling and a loud smack. Then I heard my front door slam and I came down to the kitchen to find my mom clutching her eye. My mom was young and pretty, at only 30 years old. She was skinny, had dark, wavy, thick hair, and always dressed nicely. However, she'd often get abused by my step dad, a.k.a her college boyfriend.<p>

"Hey mom," I started, rushing over to her. "What happened?" She was crying, so I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and pressed it onto her eye.

"Nothing, baby boy, I'm fine." She forced a smile. I wasn't buying it. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick." She tried to change the subject.

"I was at Maya's…her mom died." I said.

"That's horrible." She said sadly.

"I was just about to go out." I said, wiping away her tears.

"Tell Maya I say hello. She's such a nice girl." She said.

"Mom, you need to call the police."

"I promised I wouldn't." She said, shaking her head.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I promised that if he stopped hitting you and Zeke that I would not tell anyone." She whispered. My mouth dropped open.

"Mom, Zeke and I can fight back. You need to get away from him!" I shrieked.

"Baby, no matter how hard you fight back, he won't give up." She laughed/cried.

"Mommy," I said, tears coming to my eyes when I took the ice away to see her purple and swollen eye.

"Baby boy, I'm fine. I promise, I'm okay." She assured me. I wasn't convinced, but handed her the ice and nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be at Maya's…please, please be careful." I said. She smiled the best she could and ran her hand through my hair.

"Bye mom." I said. She smiled.

"Bye baby boy." She returned and went back to making dinner. "Will Maya be joining us tonight?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'll ask her, but I don't know…Tori and Tristan will though."

"I'll make extra." She promised, as she stirred her pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove and put some garlic bread in the oven. I closed the door and walked into the garage.

"Let's get this stuff into the van." I said. They all stared at me. "Trust me." I said. Tori smiled, followed by Tristan and Zeke.

"Okay." They all said, helping me load our equipment into the back of the van. I called my neighbor and he came over.

"Hey, Drew." I said. He smiled.

"Hey! You need me to drive?" He asked. I nodded and we all climbed into the van.

* * *

><p>*At Maya's House*<p>

Drew pulled up on the curb and helped us unload our equipment onto Maya's lawn. We set up, and Drew strung little lights from the trees, making it look like a scene from a movie. I tuned my guitar and looked over to find that Tori was grinning.

"Zig, she'll love this." She promised. I smiled, praying she would. Zeke gave me an encouraging smile and Tristan laughed.

"Zig, what's this about?" He asked me. I walked over to Tristan.

"Her mom died. And she told me to leave her alone." I said quietly. And with that, he smiled and started to play the song I'd asked them to practice. Tori and Zeke jumped in. I picked up a small round stone, and threw it at Maya's window. It hit the glass, clinking off and landing near my feet, yet there was no answer. I threw another rock, and this one also bounced off the window. I saw the light in her room flicker on and I heard her unlatch the window. She pushed it open and walked out onto her balcony. I started playing guitar, and smiled.

"This one's for the love of my life, and I think it says it all." I announced. Maya looked very tired, but I could see a small smile curving on her lips.

The slow melody floated up to Maya, as did my voice as I started to sing.

"_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long]_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_"

I strummed the last cord on my lucky guitar and could see Maya smiling. O placed my guitar down and climbed up the tree that was next to her balcony. I got up to a branch on top and climbed over the railing, jumping onto the balcony next to her.

"Zig, that was beautiful." She smiled.

"Maya, I don't wanna leave you alone. I don't care how long it takes for you to become happy again. Just know that I'll be there every step of the way. Life isn't just about being happy and perfect. Life is about getting through the tough tests. And I'll help you get through this one. Just like you helped me pass algebra 1." I said. She smiled and laughed, a light little sound that went right through me.

"You're right, Ziggy. I know that now." She said, taking my hand. "I'd be happy to have you to lean on." She said. I smiled, tears of joy filling both of our eyes.

"You liked that song?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said breathlessly before she pulled me in and kissed me fervently. Our kisses were way over due, filled with need and desire. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, whispering in my ear.

"Thank you, Ziggy." She whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Do you believe that there's one person out there who can make everything better?" I asked.

"I'm starting to." She replied.

"Because I think you're my person like that." I said. She pulled out of our hug and kissed me.

"You're mine to, Zig. I love you."

"I love you too. All this was for you, Maya. Only for you." She smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"I know it's gonna take a long time for me to be happy again…but I wouldn't mind spending it with you by my side." She whispered.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere." I replied, right before she kissed me again.

**A/N: So what do you think? Thanks for reading, I worked really hard on this story! Please review! :)**


End file.
